Winter Court
The Winter Court or Unseelie Court is one of the Faerie Courts, ruling over part of Faerie in the Nevernever. It is ruled by the three Winter Queens. Faeries allied with the Winter Court are, among others, termed Winter Sidhe, or Winterfae. Description Harry describes Winter: "Winter's nature was beautiful violence, stark clarity, the most feral needs, and animal desires and killer instinct pitted against the season of cold and death—the will and desire to fight, to live, even when there was no shelter, no warmth, no respite, no hope, and no help."Cold Days, ch. 50 It is the Winter Court's job to defend the Outer Gates from Outsiders.Cold Days, ch. 34 and the White Council estimates Mab's troop count to be about fifty thousand. Yet at the Outer Gates, there are more than that in one single formation. The capital of the Winter Court is Mab's fortress, Arctis Tor. Hawthorne wood does not care much for creatures of winter, it burns hot.Cold Days, ch. 53 Order ] The Winter Court is ruled by the three Winter Queens: Mother Winter, Winter Queen, and Winter Lady. It also keeps a mortal champion, the Winter Knight. Mother Winter Mother Winter is the oldest of the three Winter Queens. She is Known as The Queen Who Was, is the previous holder of the title Winter Queen and is sometimes mother of the current one. She is not referred to by name but by her position. The current holder of the title is Mab's mother, Mother Winter. Winter Queen The Winter Queen is the ruler of the Winter Court and is known as The Queen Who Is, she was the former Winter Lady, and will be the future Mother Winter. The current Winter Queen is Mab. Winter Lady The Winter Lady, or the Cold Lady,Summer Knight, ch. 14 is the youngest of the three Winter Queens. She is known as The Queen Who Is To Come, and is the future Winter Queen. Sometimes she is the daughter of the current Winter Queen. The Winter Lady used to be Maeve. As of Cold Days, the current Winter Lady is Molly Carpenter. Winter King The Winter King is a Wyldfae associated with the season of Winter. He is independent of the Queens and has a nature that is the opposite of his season's queen. The current Winter King is Santa Claus.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfG2ZIdYdr4Jim Butcher Dragon-Con Q&A @6:30 of youtube video Winter Knight The Winter Knight is a mortal chosen as the champion of the Winter Court. The power of the Mantle comes from Mab.Cold Days, ch. 29 *From at least Summer Knight onwards, the Winter Knight was Lloyd Slate. *In Changes, Harry Dresden takes up the post.Changes, ch. 31 Winter Law When the Law is defied, the power, or Mantle, is stripped away. References See also *Mab *Mother Winter *Maeve *Molly Carpenter *Harry Dresden *Kringle *Lloyd Slate *Redcap *Ace *Tiny *Glenmael *Grimalkin *Cat Sith *Sarissa *Rawhead *Jenny Greenteeth *Gatekeeper *Winter Knight's Mantle *Arctis Tor *Faerie Courts *Faerie (land) *Faeries *Summer Court *Sidhe Knight *Summer Knight *Nevernever *Outer Gates *Outsiders *Outside *Medea’s Bodkin *The Athame Category:Winter Court